


A better family

by punprincess321



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Child Neglect, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Running Away, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punprincess321/pseuds/punprincess321
Summary: At age 16, Warlock Dowling runs away to find his nanny and gardener, he'd rather be with them than at home....
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	A better family

He had his bag packed with all the essentials, clothes, money, his phone, legal documents and toiletries, he timed it just right and managed to sneak past the armed guards around his house, he couldn't stand to be there anymore....

Warlock wanted to be back in England, with Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis, the only two people who truly loved and cared about him, they were his real family.

After reaching the airport and showing his documents and lots of persuasion and sobbing, Warlock had a ticket to London, he sat at the gate looking at the ticket and then out at the runway, he was going to find them if it was the last thing he did, he boarded the plane and sat down, putting in his earphones as he waited for them to take off.

Once in the sky, Warlock turned his phone back on and opened his gallery and looked at a picture that Nanny had taken, it was him, Brother Francis and Nanny all smiling in the garden, Warlock smiled and began to tear up. "Are you alright kid?" Asked the flight attendant, Warlock looked up at him and nodded, wiping his tears away. "Y-yeah, just excited to go see my family." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small cottage in the south downs, the demon Crowley was in his greenhouse while angel Aziraphale was inside the house reading one of his many books with a cup of cocoa. Crowley was busy yelling at one of his ferns when he sensed something, something..... familiar?

The demon put down his watering can and went inside. "Angel, did you feel that?" He asked, Aziraphale looked at him and nodded. "Yes I did, what could it have been?" The angel replied, Crowley sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "It's Warlock Dowling, he's here in England." The demon exclaimed.

* * *

Warlocks flight just landed, he walked over to the bus stop and waited for the bus, he didn't know where he was going to go but he was going to look all over the country if he had to, suddenly and old Bentley pulled up and parked in a spot where it most definitely wasn't allowed and two men got out, the first looked like a literature teacher with how proper he looked and the other looked like a model for a goth fashion line, they were total opposites.

Warlock stared at the two men, they looked familiar, the plump blond one reminded him of Brother Francis with how well mannered and kind he appeared and the thin ginger bore a striking resemblance to Nanny Ashtoreth, he looked so stern and cold but still approachable. "Nanny?" He said subconsciously, the tall man perked up and looked around, Warlock had been wearing a hood as to not be seen so the man was unable to see his face.

"Crowley, what is it?" The blonde asked, Warlock at least could give the tall man a name. "I heard him Aziraphale, I heard him call me..." Crowley exclaimed, Warlocks eyes widened, he lowered his hood and stared directly at them, Crowley noticed him and gasped, Aziraphale looked over as well and he was surprised too to see the teen.

Warlock walked over to them curiously, he stood in front of them. "Nanny is that you?" He asked, Crowley looked a little bashful and nodded, Warlock was a little skeptical so he decided to rest him. "What bird was on your umbrella?" He asked. "A green parrot." Crowley replied, Warlock smiled, only his nanny had that umbrella, he wrapped his arms around Crowley and hugged him tightly. "I missed you nanny..." he whispered.

* * *

After driving back to their cottage, Aziraphale gave Warlock some tea and they all sat in the living room to talk, Warlock sipped the hot liquid slowly while staring at the two men who he saw as his role models. "So.... I think it's obvious that you guys aren't what I remember you to be." Warlock said, Aziraphale nodded. "I know this sounds crazy but we're not actually human either." He said, Warlock shrugged. "I thought so, my memories of you guys are really weird, the only logical explanation to them is you are actually magic." He replied.

Crowley and Aziraphale smiled at the fact he was taking this so well. "We're actually an angel and a demon." Crowley said, Warlock looked excited, Aziraphale nodded. "Yes, we were originally supposed to look after the antichrist but in our opinion, we fortunately ended up raising you." He said, Crowley rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you were given to the wrong family while the antichrist went to yours, at least that's what I think." The demon explained.

Warlock put down his cup and thought for a moment. "So, I'm not the Dowlings actual son? Who's my actual family?" He asked, Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other. "Most likely the Youngs, they live in tadfield and the antichrist, Adam, is their child, that would make him your brother." Aziraphale suggested, Warlock looked up at them and smiled. "That's great but I don't think it'd be appropriate to freak them out like that, they already have a son, the Dowlings act as if they never wanted me....." He said. "I want you guys to be my family."


End file.
